A New Problem
by GS
Summary: Vegeta is chibified, slowly turning human and stranded in an Alternate Dimention. Can he find his way back and destroy the enemy that sent him there?
1. Prologue

A New Problem  
  
Alex's Note: This is my first DBZ story and the characters are slightly OOC but remember most of this is AU and they are allowed to be. Expecally Goku.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything along those lines.   
  
Prologue  
  
"Finally I will take revenge on that cursed saiyian! Finally, that Prince Vegeta will be behind me!" the small spider creature chuckled from his partner's shoulder.  
  
"What'll you do?" the huge muscular red-haired humanoid asked scratching his head.  
  
"This is the last time I will tell you," the spider sighed. "I will make that evil Prince suffer as I have, I will wish him to another timeline and make him a weak human, all of his loved ones will die as mine have by his hand!"  
  
"And these orange balls will help you?"  
  
"Yes, the Dragonballs will make any wish come true, now be quiet! Dragon, I summon thee!"  
  
The seven orange balls in front of the pair glowed and changed shape to a towering green dragon. "Make your wish so I can get back to my nap!"  
  
"Mighty Shenlong, I wish that Prince Vegeta will be slowly transformed to a weak earthling and that he is placed far from his beloved humans in an alternate time line!"  
  
"It shall be done."  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Woman! Where's my dinner!" Vegeta roared wiping his spiky hair and bare chest with a damp white towel.  
  
"I've told you, you lard head! My name is BULMA and I appreciate it if you address me by it! And you don't get and food from me until AFTER you have a shower you sweaty hog!"  
  
"Stupid woman," he grumbled. "Thinks she can get way with calling me names, WELL I'M GLAD I DON'T HAVE TO EAT WHAT YOU CALL FOOD!"  
  
"What did you say!" came the enraged reply. "WELL THEN GO FEND FOR YOURSELF IN THE KITCHEN I'M BUSY!"  
  
"MAYBE I-" he stopped in mid-yell looking out the window. "Woman is Kakorat using the Dragonballs?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"BECAUSE SOMEBODY IS!" he tore out the open window towards the black sky. Cursing he sped over the large forest and desert. He was skiming along a huge lake when it happened. A bright flash blinded him stopping him in mid-air. He blinked repeatedly until his vision cleared.  
  
"That's my ball, give it back!" a young girl yelled chasing after a brown haired boy.   
  
Vegeta looked around him. Hundreds of kids ran screaming around him, playing, fighting and yelling. He took flight rising above the youths scanning the area for any familiar landscapes. He smirked on the scared looks on the little kids faces.  
  
"Yes I am-" Vegeta was cut off by a tug at his foot that dragged him to the ground. "What!" he whirled around to face his tormentor?  
  
"Hey buddy, no flying but the school, it attracts attention," the raven-haired boy hissed in his ear.  
  
"Go- go- Gohan?" Vegeta stammered at the miniature Gohan.  
  
"Yea," Gohan said surprised himself. Shaking his head he pulled Vegeta behind the garbage cans. "Look, I don't know you but please don't show off in front of people, it scares them."  
  
"Don't you know me?" Vegeta asked ignoring the 6-year-old's request.   
  
"You remind me of someone," Gohan admitted. "But I never actually met you."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta pressed not wanted to give his identity away yet.  
  
"This evil creep Vegeta," he spat. "He came to Earth a little while ago and killed my friends, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Chouzu, and almost Mr.Piccillo but dad killed him."  
  
"Really! But how can that be, I'm Veget- I mean...Veggie," he thought quickly of a name that everyone teased him with.  
  
"You look almost like a kid version of Vegeta though," Gohan muttered.   
  
"A kid," Vegeta looked down on himself. Instead of the muscular body he pushed everyday in his gravity room he saw a small kids body. Quickly he pushed Gohan out of the way as he tried to take flight. He jumped off the ground and promptly landed back down. "What the hell!"  
  
"Are you alright Veggie?" Gohan asked helping Vegeta off the ground.  
  
"No," Vegeta snapped and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. "No I'm not."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Damn," Vegeta paced back and forth in the playground behind the garbage cans. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, shit- sorry damn!" * Why do I care what Gohan hears me say? * He thought. * Why did I call him Gohan? *  
  
"Veggie, what's wrong?" Gohan asked concerned trying to follow Vegeta's fast pace. Vegeta sighed and looked at his small hands.  
  
"Nothing you can help me with," Vegeta sighed then was hit with an idea. "But your father might! Quick, did your father survive the fight with me-Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, only me and him did," Gohan sighed. "Tein, Chouzu, Krillin, we are going to wish them back but the Dragon Radar was destroyed in an accident at Capsule Corporations."  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta started pacing again. "Bulma Briefs, is she alright?"  
  
"Yea, she with Yamcha at the time," Gohan said this time watching Vegeta instead of trying to follow him. Vegeta's blood boiled at the thought that that, that weakling was anywhere near his mate.  
  
"Gohan, I need to see Goku," he said almost pleading. "Right now!"  
  
"No way, mom will kill me if I leave school," Gohan shook his head. "I can take you after school but it can't be that important can it?"  
  
"Oh yes it is," Vegeta rubbed his head. Suddenly he jumped alarmed by a loud ring.  
  
"Recess is over, met me here later ok?" Gohan began to leave.  
  
"Sure," Vegeta nodded at Gohan's retreating back. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Don't know," a gruff voice answered behind him. Vegeta jumped at the sound that came from the dumpster. He climbed up the side to face the intruder.  
  
"Hi there," the old white cat jumped on the side next to him. "Name's Herman, yours?"  
  
"Vegeta," he panted. "Sorry, it seems I have lost my breath."  
  
"Everybody does kid," the cat answered surprised. "It is a big climb for such a little kid."  
  
"Who you calling little," Vegeta finally regained his normal breathing pattern. "I'm not a little kid."  
  
"Sure," Herman snorted.   
  
"No really," Vegeta sighed. "I'm actually Prince of all Saiyans that is very, very lost."  
  
"Well you Highness, duck," Herman lay down calmly.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"You kid! Inside!" a sour faced woman pointed to the brown building.  
  
"I'm not a student here!" Vegeta protested. "I don't go to school!"  
  
"Sure," the woman snorted. "Well you are now, to the office!"  
  
"Office," Vegeta gulped. He was about to jump from the dumpster then saw how high it was and climbed down to be greeted by the scowling teacher.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Vegeta whined as he was dumped in a gray plastic chair. The teacher let go of his ear and turned to the secretary.  
  
"This boy says he has never attended school before," she said through tight lips. "I trust you will contact the proper authorities?"  
  
"Of course Ms.Nastya," the young woman nodded smiled. "We'll keep him at the school until then too."  
  
"Good," Ms.Nastya marched out the door. The secretary came over and sat beside him handing him a form.   
  
"Would you mind filling this out..." she waited for a name.  
  
"Veggie," Vegeta replied grumpily using the name he had given Gohan. He took the clipboard and quickly filled out the spaces. After the woman took it back and skimmed over it.  
  
"Name, Prince Veggie? Okay, whatever," she shook her head. "How old are you?"  
  
"Don't know," he replied in a muffled tone.  
  
"How can you not know your own age?" the woman scratched her head. "You look about six, I'll assign you to a class until the child care person comes."  
  
"A class?" Vegeta asked confused. Then it hit him. He remembered Trunks telling him something about how school works when the woman had made him spend some 'bonding' time with him that didn't include training him.  
  
"Yes, go to room M04. It's down stairs and the first class on the left."  
  
Vegeta found himself shoved out the door with a pink slip in his hands. He saw the front door right in front of him. Angrily he was about to walk out them and leave the stupid school then something in him whimpered about being caught.  
  
"Grrrr," he growled trying to ignore that voice. After a few minutes debate with himself he walked down the stairs looking for the classroom. * M01, M02, M03 and there's M04 * he thought to himself knocking on the wooden door.  
  
"Hello?" a small face poked out the door. "Ms.Nastya, there's a boy at the door here."  
  
"Send him in!" the all too familiar voice snapped making the little girl cringe. She opened the door the rest of the way letting Vegeta through. "You," Ms.Nastya sneered.  
  
"I was sent here to stay in the class," Vegeta told her handing the pink slip over to her. Ms.Nastya.  
  
"Take a seat beside Gohan," she grumbled turning back to the board. "If the variable is 5647,and H is equal to one quarter that and G is 15 times H and Y is one fifth of G what is Y?"  
  
Vegeta hurried down the straight rows to sit beside a sleepy Gohan. "Gohan answer the question!" Ms.Nastya pointed to the slumped boy.  
  
"Y equals 4235.25," he yawned. (A/N: That's right too!)   
  
"Good, Veggie how did Gohan get that?" the teacher's sharp eyes turned to glare at him.  
  
"Um, er, well..." Vegeta squirmed in his small chair. "He's really, really smart?"  
  
"No," Ms.Nastya glared at him while the rest of the class giggled. "For that you may sit outside."  
  
Vegeta was forced to take his chair and sit outside the classroom hearing the teacher go through all the students with the difficult questions. * How did Trunks do it? * He asked himself.   
* Besides that why do I have to do it? *   
  
"Excuse me, are you Prince Vegeta?" a kind voice jerked him out of his thoughts.  
  
"And if I am?" he glared at the smiling woman.  
  
"I'm Mrs.Nicely," she offered her hand but Vegeta ignored it. "I am from Child Care Adoption Agency. I heard that you have no home, if you will let us we can help."  
  
"I won't let you," he grumbled closing his eyes. Guilt bubbled up inside him but he stubbornly pushed it down. "I am perfectly fine."  
  
"But you don't have a place to stay," she pulled on his arm. "I already have a nice bed ready for you!"  
  
"I have a place," he pushed her arm away. "Now leave."  
  
"And where is that?" she asked sternly.  
  
"The Son place," he smirked back at her. "I'm an...old friend."  
  
"I will need to talk to this 'Son' family," she tried again to pull him from his seat. "You can wait with me until then!"  
  
Suddenly he felt a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. * Something to do with being a human... oh I know! Fear! *. He struggled in her grasp but he found that he was too weak, too weak for a human female. He did the only thing he could think and almost gagged for thinking of it. "Gohan help!"   
  
The door blasted open to reveal an angry Gohan. "Let him go," he said in a deathly quiet voice his chi surrounding him.  
  
"Ok," the woman dropped Vegeta nervously. "Um...bye!" she ran off leaving Gohan and Vegeta to Ms.Nastya.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta whispered at the teacher loomed over them.  
  
"R-right," Gohan grabbed Vegeta's hand going through the door to get outside. "Mom is going to KILL me!"  
  
"Er, why don't we wait a while before going to your house?" Vegeta asked nervously not wanting to face Chichi.   
  
"That would be a good idea Veggie," Gohan readily agreed. "But dad will probably have seen my power level and come see what was wrong." Suddenly his head snapped up. "In fact here he is now!"  
  
"Hi Gohan," Vegeta turned slowly around. There floating slightly above them on a yellow cloud was the one and only Goku.  
  
"Kakorat," he said grimly meeting his long time 'foe'.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Gohan," Goku turned to his son blocking Vegeta from view but still keeping an eye on him. "Who is that and why did he say my 'other' name?"  
  
"Him?" Gohan peeked behind Goku to see the scowling Veggie. "That's Veggie he said something about talking to you."  
  
"Ok," Goku turned so Vegeta was part of the conversation still not taking his eyes off him. "What was the power level about?"  
  
"Stupid woman," Vegeta spat. "She really thought she could kidnap the great Prince- er Veggie. Well the brat-Gohan sure showed her."  
  
"Right," Goku said slowly. He turned to Gohan again and repeated his question "Gohan. What was the power level about?"  
  
"Somebody tried to take Veggie," Gohan scratched his head in confusion. "But I still don't know why."  
  
"Stupid authorities," Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Just because one person doesn't go to the school they feel the need to lock them up in a looney bin."  
  
"Gohan do you plan on going home now?" Goku ignored Vegeta's statement.   
  
"N-no," Gohan gulp. "I don't have a death wish."  
  
"Good point," Goku gave the classic Goku smile. "Why do we...um get something to eat?" his stomach growled.  
  
"Just like you Kaka- er Goku," Vegeta covered up. "Um let's go?"  
  
"Sure," Goku agreed. "Hop on Nimbus if you can."  
  
"Ok," Vegeta walked over to the small flying cloud. * Like this will work, I've killed more people then a calculator can count, if my heart is pure it's pure evil. *  
  
"Oh and you might fall though but since you're a kid you will most likely have a pure heart," Goku warned him. Vegeta nodded and slowly placed a foot on expecting to fall right through. Instead the cloud remained firm beneath his foot. A slow smile slide across his face as he stood on it.  
  
"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "Every other time I- er um I mean every time I tried to touch the clouds they were to far away!" * That was too corny. *  
  
"Well I guess for you..." Goku scratched his head then took to the air. "Um you have any money on you?"  
  
"No," Gohan said miserably flying a few feet from the ground. "Mom cut my allowance because of the whole Vegeta thing."  
  
"No money on me!" Vegeta said nervously. "Um er he he..."  
  
"Well Bulma's home!" Goku perked up. "She has food!"  
  
"Then off the Capsule Corporation!" Gohan quickly left with Goku on his heels laughing.  
  
"No Nimbus," Vegeta ordered the cloud as it tried to follow the father and son pair. "I can't see Bulma like this! Anyway she's with Yamcha..."  
  
Nimbus slowly trailed the Sons as Vegeta sat lost in his thoughts.   
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"What huh?" Vegeta was snapped out of his dreamless sleep on Nimbus by a gentle hand. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Goku?" then realising what he said he cursed softly in Saiya-jin. * His name is KAKAROT! Why did I call him Goku? *  
  
"Veggie, it's time for Gohan and I to get going," Goku said holding a sleepy Gohan's hand to keep Gohan upright. "Where are you going to spent the night?"  
  
"No idea, maybe I'll camp out tonight."  
  
"No way, Chichi will kill me," Goku said thoughtfully. "Maybe you can come and stay with us for a while."  
  
"Ok," Vegeta nodded think it was a much better plan then he had thought up. * When did Goku-Kakarot become this smart? That baka was a dense as a brick wall when I was grown up. This is all too confusing, I'll sort it out tomorrow. *  
  
"Ok Gohan," Goku threw his son in the air. "Time to go home!"  
  
"Ok dad," Gohan yawned barely staying aloft. "Let's go. Hey how mad do you think mom is?"  
  
"I have a good idea," Goku muttered taking flight too. "Nimbus go home. I have a feeling we won't be eating off dishes anytime soon."  
  
The tired trio made their way slowly towards the forest where the Son house was located in the dim light of the setting sun. they landed outside the door. Goku nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Um Veggie you go first."  
  
"What!" he exclaimed. "No way! I'll be killed!"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask," Goku said with a sly look in his eye. "How exactly do you know us? I've never met you before-"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll go," Vegeta quickly changed the subject. He opened the door to see the brightly-lit kitchen. "Um hello?"  
  
"Who are you?" an extremely angry Chichi demanded when she saw Vegeta's face.   
  
"Um, I'm a friend of Gohan's from school, he said I could use the spare bedroom here tonight," Vegeta said quickly opening the rest of the door revealing Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Young man I got a call from the school!" Chichi turned to Gohan boiling. "WHY DID YOU RUN FROM YOUR CLASSROOM!"  
  
"Um er, hehe, funny story," Gohan backed away smiling nervously. "You see Ms.Nastya..."  
  
"Goku you did this!" Chichi turned on Goku, backing him into a wall. "You and your, your FRIENDS did this! You corupted his mind! My poor little boy is skipping school because of that green bean! I will not stand for it!"  
  
She turned her rage from the cowering Goku back to Gohan. "I will have to keep a closer eye on you! From now on I'm going to school with you!"  
  
"WHAT!" Gohan shrieked jumping in the air. "NOOOOO!"  
  
"Well now that that's all sorted off to bed no dinner!"  
  
"But Chichi!" Goku whined holding his stomach. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"To bad!" she grumbled shoving the two up the stair. She looked at Vegeta who nervously took a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
  
"V-Veggie," he stammered.  
  
"Well Veggie, the guest room is next to Gohan's, make yourself at home." Then to Vegeta's relief she left him to find the room.  
  
"Some things never change," Vegeta sighed as he trudged up stairs. He quickly located Gohan's room by his dim human hearing. * Wait a minute! HUMAN? *  
  
As fast as he could he dashed into the bathroom. Slowly he locked the door and faced the mirror. It took all his will power to stop from screaming. His usually gravity-defying hair had been cut close to his head. As a Saiyan he had an unusually large forehead but it had shortened leaving him with spiky bangs across his face. To any other person on the planet he was another cute little kid. To himself he was hideous.   
  
He fled from the mirror in horror, easily finding the spare room. He lay gasping on the bed trying to comprehend what happened. Taking a deep breath he spoke out loud to organised his thoughts and guess of what happened.  
  
"Ok, one minute I was going to see how used the Dragonballs, the next I was here. Then I couldn't fly, and I started being NICE to Gohan and Goku," he sighed. "Well if Kakarot didn't use the Dragonballs, and I know he didn't, then that means somebody wished...well this is an alternate universe, I never died in the fight with Kakarot."   
  
"Oh oh! It's too high!" Vegeta was startled out of my thoughts but a gruff voice and a loud bang by the window in the room. He ran to the sill and flung open the glass. Peeking outside, he saw the white cat he had met this morning, Herman. He reached down and picked him up. Carrying the panting animal he placed him on the bed.  
  
"Herman what are you doing here?" Vegeta hissed. "Chichi will catch you."  
  
"Don't know a Chichi," he mumbled. "I'm worried Majesty. You almost being caught. Unheard of!"  
  
"No one can get me here," Vegeta assured him. "This is the home of the Earth's protector."  
  
"That so?" Herman raised an eyebrow. "We have to talk to this 'Protector'."  
  
"Goku?" Vegeta asked thoughtfully. "That was my plan at first but, seeing how he hates my guts..."  
  
"He wouldn't let you stay here if her didn't like you!"  
Herman exclaimed a little too loud. Next door he heard Gohan shift in his sleep.  
  
"Shhh!" he held a finger to his lips. "Let's talk outside." Vegeta picked up Herman and walked to the window. Gulping, he looked down the side of the two-story house. "How, is a good question."  
  
"Just shimmy down the drain pipe," Herman pointed to the metal tube beside the window. Gulping Vegeta stood on the windowsill and grabbed a firm hold. Then, with Herman on his shoulders, he jumped sliding down the side of the house to come to a soft landing on the grass. Panting, he looked over his bleeding hands.  
  
"Ow," he commented while dipping them in a nearby puddle. That done he wiped them on his jeans and looked for the white cat.  
  
"Hurt?" Herman grinned. "Thought so."  
  
"It kills," Vegeta blew on them. "Never ask me to do it again."  
  
"Cave nearby," Herman said walking away from the house towards the black forest. "Follow me."  
  
"Um," Vegeta looked at the deep trees feeling a tug if fear. Then he jerked his head up. "Me afraid of the dark!?"   
  
He steeled his courage and walked boldly into the blackness.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Herman?" Vegeta called uncertainly into the night. "Herman this isn't funny! Herman! Ok I give where are you?"  
  
"Boo," a small furry creature brushed up against Vegeta's leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta jumped in the air. Realising that it was only Herman he landed panting on the ground holding his racing heart. "Don't. Do. That."  
  
"Hehehe, you should have seen your face!" Herman laughed as he walking in a small cave. A fire was lit, sending light to dance on the walls. Vegeta stepped in grumbling. "So, I want you to tell me everything."  
  
"That will take a looong time," Vegeta sighed. "Maybe I'll just tell you how I got here."  
  
"Shoot," Herman settled down.  
  
"Well, I am not from this timeline. You see I am from the future. There I am grown up, I have a family, Bulma Briefs my wife and Trunks and Bra, my son and daughter. Do you now about the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yup," Herman nodded.   
  
"Well, I was training in the gravity room when I saw the sky turn black like someone had summoned the dragon. I thought it was Kakarot but the baka would have told me he gathered the Dragonballs because he would need the Dragonradar and I had that."  
  
"Kakarot?" Herman interrupted.  
  
"Well his human name is Goku," Vegeta said. "Anyway, I was flying there when I was suddenly here! I think someone wished me here. This is an alternate universe. When my counterpart came here with Nappa he died and the green bean didn't. In my timeline, Piccolo died and Goku let me go. They didn't go to planet Naemk so Freeza is still alive..."  
  
"Namek?"  
  
"A planet where the green beans live. They are the original home of the Dragonballs. If they don't go there then the Z fighters are never wished back to life."  
  
"Well, we have to get you home," Herman commented. Vegeta nodded thinking about Bulma. * Was she all right? If the person that did this they might go after Bulma and the idiot Kakarot was off on some mission for that King Kai. *  
  
"You are Vegeta?" a voice sounded from the cave entrance snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts.  
  
"G-Goku," Vegeta looked at the red glowing Saiyan. "Um how much did you here?"  
  
"Enough to be mad," he spat. "You killed my friends and you knew a way to wish them back. You disgust me! I let you into my home!"  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta interrupted him nervously. "It's not what you think! I...um...I need your help to get home."  
  
"You killed Krillin and the rest of the Z Fighters," Goku turned to leave. "I will blast you to hell."  
  
"WAIT!" Vegeta grabbed his arm. "What happened to you! You gave mercy to me when I was weak!"  
  
"That wasn't me," he coldly shook Vegeta's hand off. "When you told me I was Saiyan I denied it and I vowed will kill every last Saiyan!"  
  
"But I didn't tell you!" Vegeta let go of him confused. "Raditz did..."  
  
"Who is Raditz?" he asked sharply. "And who is 'Nappa'?"  
  
"The other surviving Saiyans," Vegeta answered. "Raditz was sent here to convince you to join us and I arrived with Nappa after you died defeating him."  
  
"I never died," Goku said taking flight. "And I have no intention of helping you. I don't care if you are my 'Prince'. I killed you once, I'll do it again."  
  
"No Goku!" Herman jumped in front of Vegeta hissing. "This isn't the Vegeta you know!"  
  
"Then what will I do?" Goku frowned raising his hand. "Send him to kill more innocents? No I will end this one too."  
  
"But I've changed!" Vegeta pleaded tears welling up in his eyes. "I am good now! You saw I rode Nimbus!"  
  
"Maybe," blue chi formed in his hand as he looked Vegeta in the eye. "You need a pure heart. I have a feeling yours is pure evil."  
  
"Have you gone mad!" Vegeta yelled a little of his old self emerging. "I am helpless, power level under a few hundred! It's murder Goku, cold blood murder!"  
  
Goku's hair flashed gold for a minute and his black eyes turned teal. Then he let his breath out and lowered his hand. Vegeta gasped.  
  
"You can turn Super Saiyan at this time!" he exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"We didn't have warning when you landed," Goku grabbed Vegeta's collar and held him right in front of his face. "How else did I defeat you with a power level of 400?"  
  
"So-so you're not going to kill me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "But I will send you back to where you came from. Bulma told me today, the Dragonradar is fixed. But we can't wish back our friends. Their bodies are totally destroyed and we don't have two wishes to restore their bodies and wish them back to life." Goku dropped Vegeta a few feet to the ground. Vegeta groaned in pain and struggled to his feet. "I am not going to help you. Take Nimbus and the radar and leave me in peace."  
  
"But-" Vegeta started. Goku's aura surrounded him as he shot away with lightning speed. Vegeta sat on the ground catching his breath. "Well I guess I have to see Bulma now. Damn."   
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"NIMBUS!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. After thinking about what Goku said he realised that this was his only way. Out of what appeared no where a small orange cloud scooped Herman and Vegeta up from outside the cave. Nimbus carried them up and up, high to the clouds.  
  
"Make it stop," Vegeta moaned crouching in the middle of the cloud closing his eyes and breathing shallowly. "I hate heights."  
  
"Hey Veggie!" a voice reached Herman over Vegeta's complaints. Herman, also uncomfortable at the high altitude lifted his head and saw a small dark haired kid looking at Vegeta surprised. "Don't like heights?"  
  
"No, not at all, I'm just doing this for fun!" Vegeta said sarcasticlly as he tried his best not to lose his lunch at the sight of the white fluffy clouds around him.   
  
"Nimbus, let's go see Bulma," Gohan told the cloud flying lower to the ground. Nimbus followed him with lightning speed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta and Herman yelling in unison as they hung off the end of the cloud after the burst of speed almost knocked them off.  
  
"We're here!" an overly cheerful Gohan announced. "What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," was all Vegeta could say as he kissed the ground. "Sweet, sweet earth."  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan ignored his antics. "Oh Bulma! Where are you?"  
  
"Son Gohan, is that you?" a female voice called from the door. "What do you want, to clean out my kitchen again? It still hasn't recovered from last time!"  
  
"Not that Bulma," Gohan smiled his hand behind his head. "I, um need the Dragon Radar. Oh, this is Veggie by the way. He was sleeping last time you saw him."  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta looked up from his spot on the ground. * Bulma, I wish you could remember me...*  
  
"Hey, isn't she the woman from your timeline that you are mar-" Herman started.  
  
"Um hi!" Vegeta slapped his handed over Herman's mouth. "Er, yes we're here for the Dragon Radar!"  
  
"Did that cat just talk?" she looked at Herman now blue from oxygen lose.  
  
"No!" Vegeta dropped the gasping cat to the ground. "Play along," he hissed to Herman. "This is um... Herman! Yes he just has a very strange meow, yes in deedy!"  
  
"Meow, meow," Herman caught his breath and complied to Vegeta grumpily.   
  
"Ok," Bulma still stared at Herman with fascination. "Well come on Gohan, I'll get you the Radar. And this time, I want it back BEFORE you call the Dragon!"  
  
"Yes Bulma," Gohan followed her in the building. Vegeta turned to Herman.  
  
"You almost gave me away!" Vegeta yelled. "Imagine, if Goku found out then how do you thing Gohan will be?"  
  
"He already knows," Herman sat down calmly to wait.   
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Why do you think he knew to get the Radar? Goku must have told him."  
  
"Good," Vegeta sighed sitting down too. "That means I have an ally to help me with the Dragonballs."  
  
"Ok, Gohan," Bulma reappeared with the little hybrid behind her. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan waved at the blue haired woman. Vegeta and Herman reluctantly climbed back on Nimbus and followed Gohan out of sight of the Capsule Corp. Building.  
  
"Strange kid," Bulma shielded her eyes from the sun looking to where they had flow off to. "Wonder what he's going to wish for..."  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Ok, first I'll pick up the Dragonball from my house," Gohan called over his shoulder to Vegeta. They were flying closer to the ground so Vegeta was looking at the rapidly passing landscape instead of burring his face.   
  
"You have a Dragonball?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Goku never told me!"  
  
"Oh well Vegeta," Gohan smiled as the Son house came into view. "We'll get it now!"  
  
"I'll just wait here," Vegeta made himself comfortable on the cloud floating above the house. Gohan shot through the open window of his room. Vegeta waited for a good few minutes before he heard the door open.  
  
Two figures stepped out. Vegeta flew closer to the house still out of view. He listened to the two voices arguing.  
  
"I told you not to help that monster!"  
  
"Dad, I'm just going to give him this Dragonball!"  
  
"Gohan, why do you help him? He killed Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, he would have killed you in an instant!"  
  
"So? Dad, he's changed! You and I are able to tell the intentions of people through their chi. His are good! You can feel it!"  
  
"I feel nothing," Goku answered in a cold voice. "And neither do you. I forbid you to help him. Give him the one Dragonball and leave him. He will die on his quest."  
  
"But father-"  
  
"Gohan, I have made my decision. If you go against it prepare to meet the consequences."  
  
Vegeta quickly rode Nimbus up behind a tree. Goku gave Gohan an icy glare and went back inside the house leaving Gohan alone outside. Gohan seemed deep in though for a minute then his head snapped up in determination.   
  
"I'm sorry father." Then he took to the air. "Vegeta, here you go."  
  
Vegeta accepted the four-star Dragonball from Gohan. "Thanks."  
  
"I think the six-star is west," Gohan twisted to look in the direction referring to the Dragon Radar.   
  
"You- you're going to help me?"  
  
"Of course," Gohan smiled. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Right," Vegeta said a little choked up. "West. Let's go."  
  
The two newfound friend picked up speed and took off after he beeping signal. Inside the house a figure was watching.  
  
"You made your choice Gohan," the man sighed. "Let's see how you feel when you find your decision has hurt your friend." Goku stepped out of the house. Pushing down his chi he followed the chi streaks in the sky with long loping strides.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"It's down here!" Gohan pointed in a house's window.  
  
"Um, the people are home Gohan," Vegeta looked at the bottom floor window where the television was on. "And their daughter is in the room."  
  
"She's sleeping," Gohan opened the window. "If we're really quiet then we'll get it."  
  
So far they had gotten 3 of the Dragonballs, the four-star, the six-star and the one-star. Now it was nightfall and they found themselves somewhere in North America. Gohan sneaked in the window.  
  
Vegeta hovered by the house on his faithful cloud. Gohan rummaged though a drawer. The girl on the bed shifted in her sleep. Gohan paused and waited for her to get comfortable. He pulled the five-star Dragonball out from the dresser and flew out the window closing it behind him.  
  
"Well, let's turn in huh?" Gohan asked smiling brightly as they started to cross the Atlantic Ocean.   
  
"But where will I go?" Vegeta asked. "It's not like I can stay at your house again."  
  
"How about you camp out tonight?" Gohan suggested as they crossed Europe. "We can get the rest tomorrow and you'll be back in your own time."  
  
"Oh, k," Vegeta said confused as they spotted the forest. Gently they came to a landing. Herman walked out of the hiding spot under a tree. He hated 'that blasted cloud' and volunteered to stay behind. * Gohan thinks I'm only from a different time? That's why he doesn't hate my guts! He thinks I didn't attack Earth because I'm a past version of the Vegeta he knows! *  
  
"Night Gohan," Vegeta waved to the sleepy half-Saiyan as Gohan flew through his window. Vegeta was too tired to care about the dark forest as he climbed a tree. Settling on the wide branch he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Nighty, night Vegeta," a figure stood above the tree, one hand raised with a chi blast lighting up his face. Goku closed his eyes and prepared to let the blast go. His hair flared up golden and he drew a breath. Then his hand lowered and the blue light disappeared. His hair returned to its normal colour and Goku looked at the tree in self-conflict.  
  
"Today is your lucky day Vegeta," he sighed slowly leaving for his house. "When you gather the Dragonballs you will be wished out of my life forever. Shit. You're right. It is cold blood murder."  
  
"Thanks Goku," Herman watched the red chi trail to the Son house. "I won't tell your secret."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, get up!" Gohan shook Vegeta's shoulder in an effort to wake him up. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Five more minutes," he mumbled and rolled off the branch. "OWWWW! That HURT!"  
  
"Well I didn't roll off the tree," Gohan chuckled. "Come on, I have a lock on another Dragonball."  
  
"Where is it?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder, now on Nimbus.  
  
"That way," Gohan pointed north. "Dead ahead."  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta took off. Gohan quickly caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta where did you hide the other Dragonballs?"  
  
"In a hollow oak tree," Vegeta replied. "Herman's guarding them! I have a question, why are you calling me Vegeta?"  
  
"Father told me you're him," Gohan replied. "You were wished here by Dragonballs. I don't see how though, the Vegeta I know is waaaaay stronger them you are."  
  
"What is my power level?"  
  
"1."  
  
"WHAT! All that training..."  
  
"Don't' feel bad, dad told me that he had a power level of 1 once. Look how strong he is now!"  
  
"But-but," Vegeta was a loss for words. "Um, is it just me or is it a lot colder?"  
  
"Now that you mention it is a bit chilly."  
  
"We are going north right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Baka! We are heading for the North Pole!"  
  
"Oh, that can be a problem," Gohan scratched his head. "I can stay there for a little while before freezing, but you can't. Stay here, I'll find you."  
  
"But!" Vegeta protested but it was too late. Gohan was already out of sight. "Grrr, ok Nimbus stop here."  
  
The cloud obeyed pausing in mid-air. Vegeta sighed and rested his head on his hands. "This is going to take a long time huh? Brrr, Nimbus find a cave or something."  
  
Nimbus obliged, zooming closer tot he ground scouting the landscape. It banked right and stopped by a small quarry or stones. Vegeta could make out a shallow hole and hopped off Nimbus huddling there out of the icy wind.  
  
"What I would give for a blanket," Vegeta shivered talking to Nimbus. The cloud suddenly rose in the air and left. "What! Nimbus!"  
  
Vegeta retreated back to his shelter cursing Gohan, Goku, Nimbus, and all their ancestors and descendants.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked up. A few feet above him was Goku, arms crossed and an angry frown on his face. "Goku! Um hi."  
  
"Did Gohan decide to leave you after all?" Goku asked looking mildly surprised. "I knew he would come to his senses!"  
  
"Actually no," Vegeta replied. "He's off looking for a Dragonball."  
  
"And you aren't!"  
  
"I can't survive in the arctic! Nimbus left too so I'm stranded until Gohan comes back."  
  
"Give me your hand," Goku landed holding out his hand. Vegeta looked at him with suspicion and slowly accepted it. Goku shot up in the air with Vegeta dangling from the end.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!! Warn me next time!" Vegeta yelled at Goku before remembering that this person had a reason for killing him. "Um er, never mind."  
  
"Gohan's that way," Goku pointed. "And Nimbus is over there. NIMBUS!"  
  
The cloud zoomed up. "Nimbus, take Vegeta to Gohan. Make sure that Vegeta never leaves Gohan's side unless it's nighttime or until the Dragon is called."  
  
The cloud streaked away with Vegeta clinging desperately on. Vegeta puled himself fully on the cloud and look ahead. Heading right towards them at lightning speed was Gohan.   
  
"AHHH!!!! Pull up!" Vegeta closed his eye sand braced for impacted. When it didn't happen he slowly opened his eyes. He and Gohan were faced eye to eye. "Hehe, er um, hi again."  
  
"Hi," Gohan said confused. "I got the Dragonball." Gohan handed Vegeta the seven-star Dragonball. "The two-star is a little more southeast."  
  
"Then let's go," Vegeta clutched the Dragonball as Nimbus followed Gohan. They travelled in a comfortable silence. Vegeta held the Dragon Radar watching the beeping dot on the green grid.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think...yes in the lake!" Vegeta pointed to the deep lake beside a run down barn. Gohan glanced around for people before landing lightly on the ground.   
  
"Wait here," Gohan ordered Vegeta as he dove under the clear water. Vegeta sighed. Suddenly Nimbus lurched forward under the water after Gohan.   
  
"What the, Gulp!" Vegeta protested but was silenced when he started breathing the pond water. He hung on to the orange cloud as his lungs gasped for air that wasn't there. His brain felt fuzzy and he stopped struggling.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan had located the three-star Dragonball and was swim back up to the surface when he was face to face with Vegeta and Nimbus.  
  
"Nimbus!" he yelled only it sounded more like "Glimnis!"  
  
He grabbed his purple faced friend and swam up to the surface as fast as his legs would pump. He broke through the barrier of water and air after taking a breath he pulled Vegeta on his back. Pulling the unconscious Prince to shore he pumped his chest until all the water was out and Vegeta's lungs were pulling air.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked as he sat up.   
  
"You were under the water!" Gohan yelled in his face, not really angry. "What were you thinking!?"  
  
"Um, get back to the surface," Vegeta grinned weakly. Gohan sighed and smiled back.  
  
"Well, I got the Dragonball, only one more!"  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta reluctantly climbed back on the soggy Nimbus and followed the Dragon Radar once more.  
  
A hidden shadow watch the two boys from behind a tree, cursing softly.  
  
"I thought the Dragonball in the house would get them caught! And the arctic and pond? And before the cursed pyramid and volcano? When will Vegeta learn his lesson and die?" Goku watched frustrated as the Vegeta and Gohan shot off into the sky.  
  
"Well the next one will surly have them stumped. They'll never get it. Goku you are a genius!"  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"We're getting close!" Gohan announced. Vegeta scanned the ground looking for where the signal pointed.  
  
"There!" Vegeta pointed to a hole in the ground. "It's getting stronger!"  
  
They quickly landed and approached the small hole. It looked like only one person could go down because the space under was tiny.  
  
"Well, you're smaller then me but if I run into a small place I can use small controlled chi blasts," Gohan muttered examining the problem. "Hmmm, I'll go, you keep a look out. I'll be find as long as that place isn't pack with dynamite or something!"  
  
"Ok," Vegeta nodded sitting on a rock chuckling. "This time Nimbus can't drag me down there!"  
  
"See ya in a minute!" Gohan dropped down feet first. Vegeta sighed all ready bored.   
  
"Hey kid!" a voice called out over the empty field. "You, get off my property! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked confused. "Oh! Um, my friend is down there, he'll be out in a minute. We dropped out ball down there."   
  
"You don't understand!" The farmer jumped from foot to foot. "It's packed with dynamite!"  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta jumped. "But- Why?"  
  
"This is going to be a new mall and they're blasting the foundation in! five minutes!"  
  
"But- Gohan!"  
  
"That place is full of dynamite! Your friend will be blow sky high!"  
  
"Oh no," Vegeta paced above the hole. "Gohan! Get out of there! Damn he can't hear me! Those chi blasts will start the dynamite and Gohan will be-"  
  
"Vegeta! Where's my son!" a very pissed off Goku landed beside him.  
  
"He's down there!" Vegeta pointed. "We have to get him out!"  
  
"What is he doing!" Goku looked panicked. "You were supposed to go!"  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled. "You put the Dragonball down there?!"  
  
"Yes, but-" Goku looked down the hole helplessly.   
  
"I'll get him!" Vegeta started to lower himself in the hole.  
  
"But kid, you'll be killed!" the farmer backed off looking at his watch. "Two minutes!"  
  
"I'm the only one small enough to fit," Vegeta yelled from underground. "GO!"  
  
Vegeta walked along the tiny tunnel stooped over. "Gohan! Where are you?"  
  
"Vegeta?" a strained voice echoed off the walls. "Over here, I'm trapped!"  
  
"How the hell can you be trapped!" Vegeta followed his voice. "You're a damn Saiyan!"  
  
"I don't' know!" was the angry reply. "You tell me!"  
  
"There you are," Vegeta found the bigger boy lodged under a huge rock slab. Gohan had fallen with his hands trapped behind his back and his legs pinned under the rock. The only thing that stopped him from being crushed was a familiar orange ball propping the boulder up.   
  
"Help!" Gohan said.   
  
"We have to hurry," Vegeta sweated trying to push the rock over. "There's dynamite set to go off any minute now!"  
  
"WHAT!" Gohan yelled wiggling to get a hand free. "Vegeta try to slide me out from under the rock!"  
  
Vegeta crawled over to his head and pulled on his shoulders with all his human might. "You're not budging!"  
  
"Shit," Gohan swore. "Ok, see that big rock there? It's bigger then the Dragonball, if you get it so the rock is holding it up instead, I can get out!"  
  
"Good plan," Vegeta heaved the rock to the end of the boulder and tried to shove it in. "But it's not working!"  
  
"Wiggle it!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta moved the rock back and forth until the boulder was raise a few centimetres rolling the two-star Dragonball out. "Now get me free and I'll get us out!"  
  
"Ok," Vegeta moved to Gohan's head. He braced his feet against the ground and pulled. "It's not working, you're too big!"  
  
"Then get my hand free and I'll blast the fucking rock!" Gohan yelled his hair flashing from black to gold repeatedly. Vegeta grabbed his right hand and pulled it from under his body. Gohan's hair flashed gold and he launched a huge blast at the rock. It fell to pieces smacking Vegeta and Gohan with sharp shards of rock.   
  
"Quick, we need a hole!" Vegeta saw what was behind the rock. A mountain of dynamite. A countdown clock sat beside it. By some miracle the chi blast hadn't ignited the explosives but the clock read 10 seconds. Gohan raised his hand gathering energy. 5, Vegeta clutched the Dragonball with one arm holding Gohan with the other. 3, Gohan shot a blast through the roof and stood up. 2, Gohan bent his knees and his aura surrounded him. 1, Gohan shot out the roof. 0.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the boys yelled as the whole ground below them exploded showering them with dirt and burning grass. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan as they dropped to the ground beside Goku and the farmer.   
  
"Gohan are you alright?" Goku dashed to his son's side.  
  
"Thanks to Vegeta," Gohan replied smiling. "I think I have a broken arm-ow, yes defiantly and a few cuts and bruises."  
  
"I'm fine thanks," Vegeta said grumpily from his spot on the ground. Goku pulled two Senzu beans from a small pouch on his belt. He handed one to Gohan who gobbled it up. Then he turned to Vegeta. Almost like it was against his will he handed the other Senzu to him Vegeta grabbed it before Goku could change his mind and popped it into his mouth. Jumping to his feet feeling much better he picked up the two Dragonballs he had collected that day.  
  
"Let's call the Dragon!" Gohan cheered. Both boys jumped in the air and flew off to the other Dragonballs, one by will, another by a cloud. Goku frowned and picked up the dropped Dragon Radar.  
  
"Bulma will want this back," he muttered. Then a grin slowly crept on his face. All the worry that had plagued him since he first set eyes on Vegeta vanished. Now he knew Vegeta's intentions were pure and he no longer had to fear for his son. He laughed out loud and shot to Capsule Corp leaving a very confused farmer behind.   
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: This part is disgustingly short but I am leaving for camp tomorrow so this is my last post for three days. I'm also suffering from mild Writer's Block but I have three fun filled days at horseback riding camp away from my mother so that'll cure me! Oh and FYI, this takes place...I have no idea when, Pan is 13 and everybody is alive so I don't know where this fits in. GT happens when Pan is 14 right? See ya, and on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Herman: Due to a few writer difficulties the normal disclaimer will be temporality out of order. I will be your host so listen up! Dragonball Z doesn't in anyway belong to a 13-year-old girl from Canada as it is a JAPANESE anime and it's older then 13 years.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Dragon Arise!" Gohan raised his arms. The sky turned black and the seven Dragonballs glowed and transformed to a huge green dragon.  
  
"State your wish and let me return to my eternal rest!" the Dragon Shen-long boomed over the four figures.  
  
"We ask you to return Vegeta to his timeline!" Gohan said grinning merrily.  
  
Shen-long's eyes glowed red. A few minutes passed and Vegeta got worried that the wish couldn't be granted. Then his eyes faded and he turned to Goku, Gohan Herman and Vegeta.   
"It shall be done."  
  
"Bye Vegeta!" Gohan waved as Goku placed an arm around Gohan's shoulders.  
  
"See ya!" Herman called.  
  
"Bye, Gohan, Goku, Herman thank you!" Vegeta waved as they faded out of sight. He grinned with excitement and waited for his Saiyan power to flood through his veins. He felt the sensation of being in mid-air instead.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta fell to the lake below him. His body dropped under the surface, smashing all air from his lungs. He struggled and pumped his little arms and legs. Gasping he reached the surface and dog-paddled to the shore. He stood shakily on the beach. He was still a little kid! "SHIT!"  
  
Mumbling he paced back and forth till he figured it out. "Damn the stupid wish! They only wished for me to be back in my old timeline! Damn! Damn it all!"  
  
Growling he forced himself to calm down. Trunks would know. His chi had flared right before he was transported and then it had disappeared from this timeline. Trunks would wonder what happened and come here, then even the little chi he had Trunks would sense it. All he had to do is wait.  
  
When he had left it was noon and now the light in the sky was rapidly fading. Vegeta shivered in his wet clothes and sat on a rock to wait.   
  
* * *  
  
Stiff and sore, Vegeta stumbled to his feet. He looked at the overcast sky wondering where the heck Trunks was. His clothes hadn't dried because last night was a raging lightning storm. If anything he was even more soaked. Vegeta paced to get the blood pumping through his veins and to think.  
  
"Well, maybe Trunks didn't come because of the weather," Vegeta started to wear a path in the dirt. "Um, well it stopped raining hours ago, but maybe he hasn't felt my chi! Yea that's it! Maybe, I can ride Nimbus here too... NIMBUS!"  
  
The small orange cloud zoomed out of the sky. It was a bit rusty because no one had called it in a while and it was really bored. Vegeta hopped on and ordered it to fly to Capsule Corp. Obediently it sped off with Vegeta clinging on the middle of it.   
  



	13. Chapter 12

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! Injured, scratched, tired, cranky but having an inbox full of reviews cheered me up! I didn't even get a sunburn or a mosquito bite! Yeaaaaa! But I did get swollen fingers from a pony who decided to be a jerk on the day of my tests, oh well I passed with flying colours! And no I haven't seen Dragonball GT movies, show or anything so they are probably out of character, deal with it. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Veggie: Herman was booted out of office for using big word and definitions! I get to do it now! DBZ belongs to, oh I forget their name but it'll come to me. But it definitely doesn't belong to the clown who wrote this fic!  
  
alexh35: I heard that, you're fired too!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Vegeta asked Nimbus wide-eyed as he surveyed the black remains of his home. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Kid!" a voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Kid, you're alive!"  
  
Vegeta saw a grinning Goten waving at him. "Goten! What happened!?"  
  
"Kid, where have you been?" Goten asked surprised now noticing that Vegeta was sitting on Nimbus. "And do I know you? Well you must be on our side if you're on Nimbus! I'll take you to the hideout."  
  
"Ok," Vegeta followed the young man across the overcast sky to the destroyed forest surrounding the Son house. Goten landed lightly and knocked on the door.   
  
"Shelly eats shea shells by the shea shore," Goten whispered. "Stupid password, I never get it right!"  
  
"Common in Goten!" a tired voice yelled form behind the door of the Son house. Goten opened the battered wooden door motioning Vegeta to followed him.  
  
"Trunks I found a survivor!" Goten announced proudly pushing Vegeta in the lavender-haired man's face.  
  
"So I see," Trunks yawned. Around him the Z fighters and Bulma and Chichi looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion before Vegeta and Goten interrupted them. "Where the hell is Vegeta! When I find him..." Trunks rubbed his forehead with a hand sighing. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Veggie," Vegeta used his alias. "What the heck is going on?"  
  
"Where have you been kid?" Bulma asked annoyed. "Under a rock! For the last three day Olios and his dumb friend Tranculus have been destroying all the human life!" she turned to a world map beside her. "Let's see, he's demolished half of Japan, most of Europe, there's a huge dent in Russia, Canada and the USA are swiss cheese and South America is wiped off the globe! And to top it off the Earth's protectors Goku and Vegeta are gone!"  
  
"Olios and Tranculus?" Vegeta asked confused. "Who are they?"  
  
"Where's my folder?" Gohan adjusted his glassed searching his briefcase. "Aha! I managed to get these photo snaps of them before they beat me up."  
  
Vegeta took the folder from Gohan flipping through the black and white photos. There was one with a huge human-like figure except he had almost no neck and his head was long and rectangular shape. His hair was spiky and grew only on the very top of his head.  
  
"That's Tranculus," Yamcha pointed to the big guy. "AKA Carrot Top. That is Olios."  
  
The thing he was talking about was a small spider on Tranculus shoulder. He was so small Vegeta would have missed him if Yamcha hadn't pointed him out. Vegeta squinted and saw that his right side was purely robotic. He looked like he was clicking on a small metal device attached to Tranculus's head.   
  
"Who is Goku and Vegeta?" Vegeta asked playing the part of an ignorant little kid.  
  
"Goku is the Earth's number one protector and Vegeta is my husband," Bulma grumbled. "Where is he is what I want to know! One minute he was begging for food the next he was out the door looking for whoever called the Dragon."  
  
"Tranculus is way too strong for us," Gohan sighed. "if I hadn't stopped training we might have a chance without those two but stupid me had to get caught up in work!"  
  
"Stop beating yourself up," Videl whacked his head. "It won't help us. Too bad the Dragonballs have been used or we could wish Tranculus and Olios gone or something."  
  
"Where is Goku?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Doing a project for King Kai or something," Trunks offered a chair to Vegeta. "Somewhere out in space, something about pest control. The King Kai owed the planet a favour."  
  
"I still say we should go to New Namek and ask to used their Dragonballs," Yamcha argued. "Even if it takes a few year to get there!"  
  
"By then it will be too late," Trunks said tiredly. "Dende said the Elder Namek is falling ill and won't have much time left. The Dragonballs have already been passed down too much, another will destroy them! And if we HAD a spaceship I would vote for travelling to Goku and use his teleportation move to get there. King Kai said that the Planet Tree was closer only a few days."  
  
"But we still need a space ship!" Bulma slammed her hands on the table. "If you would let me in my lab I could salvage a few thing but nooooooooo! You have to be stubborn!"  
  
"It's too dangerous mom," Trunks said. "Anyway I declare this meeting adjourn. Leave and get some air people."  
  
The Z fighters and woman left the kitchen to go out side to get the fresh air and remaining shade there was. Vegeta followed them out slipping a hand to his pocket. Sighing he ran his fingers over the smooth white case in his pant pocket.  
  
"Good thing Bulma forced me to take this," Vegeta slide to the wet ground behind a tree. "Though how it stayed with me for the wish I don't know." Vegeta opened the case to reveal nine capsules. "Now, this one is the Submarine, the air car, the food, the capsule house now why didn't I used that when I was camping? Anyway, this is the escape pod, the motorcycle and...the space ship! I didn't know why Bulma insisted on me taking this with me until now." Vegeta held the tiny capsule up for inspection.  
  
"Hi ya!" a voice yanked him out of his solitary thoughts. "I'm Pan."  
  
"Hi Pan," Vegeta put the capsule back in its place.   
  
"What was that?" the 13-year-old asked curiously looking at the capsule case.   
  
"Nothing," Vegeta said gruffly shoving it in his pocket again. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Grumpy," Pan snorted walking away angrily. Vegeta sighed in relief. It was a one-seater and if he told them they would probably insist on one of them going.  
  
"I'll just have to be careful," Vegeta muttered to himself standing up. "Very careful."  
  



	14. Chapter 13

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Yea! The next part! I can't remember who asked me if Herman was related to Karin, sorry but my brain id fried and I don't want to check! Just e-mail me or review and tell me and I'll give you credit next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Cho: My name's Cho, the talking black Mew from alexh35 other pokemon story. I think she wants me to tell you something about not owning something or what not.  
  
alexh35: Dragonball Z Cho! I told you it, I even put it on cue cards! You're fired too!  
  
Cho: This is why you lose so many disclaimer people! Anywho, on with the fic!  
  
alexh35: Aren't you fired? Get lost!   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Vegeta lay in his room in the capsule house Bulma had provided. Turns out she had an emergency one with a few room so every night they took it out and during the day they hid it. Vegeta sat up carefully as to not wake Goten, Gohan and Pan who were sharing a room with him. Goten was snoring loudly so Vegeta's slight movement didn't disturb they others. Vegeta stood up and tip toed out the door.  
  
He snuck into the dark blackened trees. Swallowing his fear of the dark, he left the brightly-lit house for the empty burnt clearing he had discovered earlier. He pulled out his capsule. With a poof of smoke a small round pod appeared. Bulma had taken the basic design of his old Saiyan pod and redesigned to a faster model.   
  
Vegeta opened it and sat in the comfy chair scanning the star maps looking for Planet Tree. "Hmmm, if I go here then swerve around this solar system to avoid the warring planets I should be there in two days." Vegeta punched in a course and turned on the automatic pilot. He watched at the space pod burned through the atmosphere. He saw a fleeting glance at Earth before the pod blasted to space.  
  
"Funny," he said outloud before the sleeping gas took affect. "The last time I saw Earth from this far away was when I was returning to my... home." then the invisible gas played with his senses and claimed his mind as its own to put to sleep.  
  
Back on Earth a small white figure watched the burn mark the pod had left. "Well, I guess I'd better report to Karin. He'll tell Dende." The white cat floated in the air. Closing his eyes he wished himself to Karin's Tower.  
  
"Herman!" Karin greeted him. "What's happening?"  
  
"A small human just left in a Saiyan pod," Herman told him. "And I bet my tail he is no human!"  
  
"Really?" Karin raised an eyebrow.   
  
"He's the spiting image of a smaller Vegeta. I have a funny feeling that he's a Saiyan. His name's Veggie. Too much of a coincidence. I stake my life he is the result of a twisted Dragon wish. He is Vegeta."  
  
"I have learned to trust your insights," Karin nodded. "But Vegeta?"  
  
"Brother, have I ever been wrong?" the cat asked in a smile. "I have to get going, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Herman," Karin said as the white cat disappeared. "Well, somebody better tell Dende and the Z gang."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo, guys!" a fat robe clad figure rapped on the capsule house door. "Hello! Anybody home!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Yajirobe," a sleepy Krillin answered the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to all of you," he replied grumpily arms crossed. "Let me in!"  
  
"Yea, yea," Krillin let him in rubbing his eyes. "I'll get everybody."  
  
Once again everyone was assembled in the kitchen. The last to come in from re-capsuling the house was Gohan. He sat in the ruins of the Son house with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I can't find Veggie," he confessed. "He's gone!"  
  
"Yea that's why I'm here," Yajirobe pulled a bag of chips from a pocket and munched them down. Between bites he explained all the information Karin had made him write down. "Your friend Veggie is actually Vegeta. Some person made a wish and it got messed up or something. Anyway he left in one of his space pods to find Goku."  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma yelled. "He was here and he didn't tell me!"  
  
"Whatever," Yajirobe crumpled the bag. "I'm outa here." He walked back to his air car. "Oh and Karin told me to give you these Senzu, they're his latest batch." He tossed the bag to Gohan and left them all standing out in the dust.  
  
"That was weird," Krillin scratched his head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Ok, it is REALLY short but I am a little brain dead right now. I just got up at 5 in the morning (me being the grumpiest person alive at that hour) was worked to the bone all day in the blazing sun at a dressage show and then was dragged from home to see the new pokemon movie! Also my new pony Bailey came today so I'll have little energy to type but I'll try my best.  
  
Disclaimer: Citrus: Alex doesn't by any chance own any part of Dragonball Z, in full half or parts. No ideas or characters have any ownership to the said person. However the Planet Glai- what does that say? Oh GLAIVE! The Planet Glaive and it's people DO belong to her!  
  
Alex: that's right! Cit, you have to learn how to read properly one of these days...  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep," an annoying beeping sound jolted Vegeta out of his drugged sleep.  
  
"Huh?" he asked groggily. "Are we there?"  
  
"Space pod has been knocked off course, heading 12328-482928, unnamed solar system, one red giant star, three planets, one gas giant two life supporting planets. Hostile activities detected."  
  
"What!" Vegeta sat up. "What knocked us off course?"  
  
"Random laser blast. Minor damage repairs underway. Recommend emergency landing on closest planet."  
  
"This must be the two planets I wanted to avoid," Vegeta cursed. "Um, locate closest life supporting planet with friendly environments."  
  
"Scanning," the computer droned. "Found. Half earth year away. Heading 12331-482932. Planet Glaive."  
  
"Set course and continue with repairs. Er, read me a damage check."  
  
"Set course. Shields at half energy, automatic weapons off-line, main engine lost back up at half impulse. Planet Glaive will have the necessary equipment to replace all lost and damaged items."  
  
"Ok, shut down all non life support and automatic systems and divert power to shields."  
  
"Affirmative. Have a nice sleep."  
  
Smiling and chucking Vegeta drifted back to the dreamless drugged sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Approaching Planet Glaive," Vegeta snapped out of his sleep. "Descending into the atmosphere." Vegeta clung to the side of the seat as they rocketed through the outer layer of the small brown planet."  
  
"I hate landing," Vegeta rubbed the whiplash from his neck. Rolling it from side to side he stepped out of the door. "Ok, computer, locate local life forms."  
  
"Five feet above you." Vegeta glanced at the small fuzzy faces staring at him. This planet was intirly made out of rock so the impast crater was small. He waved a friendly greeting. "Making up translating chip for native language. Sample needed."  
  
"Um, hi!" Vegeta waved again.  
  
"Glurty, huteri gitur jurte hhgisu kisulo?" one round shape asked. A chip appeared next to Vegeta and he picked it up. Placing it to this head it attached and the gibberish was made clear. The round ball of fluff tried again.  
  
"Hello, do you come in peace or war?"  
  
"Peace!" Vegeta held up his hands. "My space pod became damaged and this was the nearest planet."  
  
"Of course!" a tiny voice pipped up. "Let us take you to the city for drinks and refreshments!"  
  



	16. Chapter 15

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I now I have this out late but I am in a small delema. My new pony jumped out and has been missing for two days! We have the police and animal control out but I have been a little strained. Bailey isn't insured and she's 4 thousand dollars! Plus she only just recovered from a really bad leg injury, so please forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I will be doing the disclaimer as Citrus has resigned. Anywho, I don't own Dragonball Z if you don't count my manga comics and videos.   
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"No, really, I'm fine!" Vegeta begged as the super strong fluff balls picked him up and dropped him in front of the table. Vegeta raised his head and stared at the food. There was layer of layers of half eaten pieces of meat, fruit, vegetables, bread, soup, stained bowls and plates, broken cups, spattered drinks and sauces and it was covered in what looked like bright orange mold.  
  
"Well, you have nothing to pay for repairs except labour!" one of the small pipsqueaks said happily. "Clean!"  
  
They left the room, locking the door and leaving Vegeta with a cloth, mop, scrub brush and a small bottle of green soap. He turned to his task in disgust. Wrinkling his nose he picked up the brush and scrubbed at the grimy mold.  
  
After the task was done a few hours later he was put to work in the kitchen washing dishes then the lab cleaning test tubes. Grumbling, Vegeta carefully dried a small glass-like tube.  
  
"What am I, their slave?" he put it down and picked up a stained round bowl-like tube. "I hope my ship is ready soon."   
  
"Veggie!" a small furry ball walking in. Vegeta looked at this one in interest. Unlike the others it was dark red not the drab brown. The two small eyes that were usually black were bright ocean blue and his little hands and feet where not black but a purply/red colours. It had a bright scarlet cloth tied above its eyes so it could see. "Sir Veggie, I bear terrible news!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked tiredly. "Repairs are taking longer then expected?"  
  
"Sir, I have been asked to tell you that your ship had been destroyed in a terrible explosion!" the small red ball exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Something didn't make him believe it. "And how did this explosion happen?"  
  
"Sir Veggie," the little ball looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am but a hard working slave! They tell me nothing but orders. I do not know!"  
  
"Slave?" Vegeta jumped up. "They have slaves? Then why the hell am I doing this work!"  
  
"Sir Veggie," the little animal pouted with its tiny fangs hanging over its lip. "I have to tell you, your ship isn't- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The cuddly fluff ball grabbed the top of his head screaming. "No, no, I have no more news! I can't tell you more." The Glaiver looked at him still clutching his bandanna. "Nothing more."  
  
"Yes," Vegeta picked up the tiny creature and stuffed him in his pocket. "You do." Vegeta stormed through the lab quickly finding the room with his ship. "You guys are terrible liars. If the lab blew up I would defiantly notice it, I'm in the damn lab!"  
  
Vegeta walked up to his fully repaired ship. It was bigger then he remembered. He shoved a stray alien out and walked around the room in there. * It looks much like the one Goku had travelled in to get to Namek, only no gravity room, * Vegeta mused as he pressed the launch button.  
  
"Count down to take off. 20 seconds, buckle up," the computer voice announced. Vegeta sat in the chair bolted tot he ground in the middle of the room. A squeak reminded him of his small visitor in his pocket. "15 seconds to take off."  
  
"Ok, little guy," Vegeta pulled the ruffled ball from his back pocket and sat in the chair doing up his seat belt. "Hold on tight!"  
  
"10, 9, 8," the computer counted down as the ship rumbled breaking free of the straps holding it to the ground. The brown aliens scurried around the ship franticly pushing buttons or running from the room. The red Glaiver held Vegeta's shirt in a death grip, his eyes squeezed tight in pain.  
  
"Here we go!" Vegeta held the little guy with one arm and the other gripped the seat.  
  
"3, 2, 1, 0," the ship broke through the roof of the lab. They shot up into the light purple sky and two green suns. Vegeta whooped as they burst through the atmosphere and shot off to the stars. As they stabilised at a steady pace to wherever, the little red Glaiver let go of Vegeta and gripped his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked breathlessly. The guy just moaned and pointed to his head. Vegeta frowned and unbuckled his seat belt and stood holding him. He set him on the chair and knelt so he was face to face with him. Vegeta pulled the bandanna off and saw the cause for his pain. A round circle of metal was flashing with bright lights right above his large eyes. "Ouch."  
  
"Yes, ouch," the little animal grunted smiling weakly. "Gives ouch to bad slaves."  
  
"Let me get it off," Vegeta placed his chubby hands on both side of the device. He braced himself against the chair and pulled. The little animal held his ground and squealed as the device slowly let go of its grip on his head. Vegeta strained and pulled harder and the Glaiver gripped the seat. Then suddenly it gave flinging Vegeta across the ship and banging his head on the side of the control panel.   
  
The red fur balls panted on the seat sighing in relief. He glanced at his newfound friend. Vegeta lay on his head unconscious with swirls in his eyes. The little guy gasped and ran over to him.  
  
"Sir Veggie!" the little guy cried. "Computer, head for old cowardinetes and get healing robots!"  
  
"Original heading entered. Now setting in course for Planet Tree." Several little robots come out of a hole in the ship and picked up Vegeta, hauling him down to a room. The Glaiver sighing and climbed into the huge captain chair.   
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16&17

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Way off topic, Bailey came back! She was hiding out at a neighbour's and we found her Wednesday morning. She only just recover from her run in with a lawn mower 7 months ago so her legs were a bit swollen but other then that she was fine! Thanks for asking about her though. She was fine enough to dump me on my head in the manure pile a few hours after she came back. My neck and hip are killing me! Oh well, another check to my spectacular falls! Wish me luck in my show on Sunday!  
  
Disclaimer: Zergon: Miss Alex says she doesn't own the anime show known as Dragonball Z. I though belong fully to her. Please do not steal me!   
  
Chapter 16  
  
Vegeta woke up with a groan. Rubbing his head he sat up and looked around the room sleepily. A small square robot squeaked and dashed out of the room. Vegeta stood up and stumbled from the room.  
  
"Sir Veggie!" the tiny Glaiver hurried up to him as he climbed the ladder to the main bridge. "You are wake! Sit, sit!"  
  
"T-thanks," Vegeta stammered surprised at his hyper attitude.   
  
"We are headed for a planet called Planet Tree Sir Veggie," he said hopping at his feet. "I hope you aren't angry at me Sir Veggie, but it seemed like the thing to do!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh, I was planing on heading there anyway, thanks."  
  
The little alien's eyes widened in amazement. "Sir- Sir Veggie is- is thanking me!"  
  
"Yea so?" Vegeta shook his head finally fully awake. "Your point? Oh and for future reference, what's your name?"  
  
"M-my name is S7837593," the small creature sobbed. "But my mother called me Zergon."  
  
"Ok Zergon," Vegeta ignored Zergon's silent tears. "Our mission is to find Son Goku on Planet Tree. We have to have him teleport us to New Namek and wish for these two bad guy to be gone."  
  
"I will follow you!" Zergon vowed putting a small hand to his eye.   
  
"Thanks," Vegeta smiled. "Hey, how did you get stuck being a slave any way?"  
  
"I am different," he looked up at Vegeta solemnly. "I am not brown nor are my eyes black. Because of this, er, disability I was put to work out of sight."  
  
"I don't know if that's racist or colourist," Vegeta shrugged smiling. "Well I don't care what colour you are!"  
  
"Sir Veggie is a true saint!" Zergon's blue eyes welled with tears again. His lip trembled. "My children and my children's children will proclaim your name forever!"  
  
"Then you'd better get it right," Vegeta settled back in the chair trying not to break into a smile, "It's Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"Saiyans?" Zergon's ears perked up. "The same warrior Saiyans? That killed Lord Freeza?"  
  
"One in the same," Vegeta frowned at the evil truant's name. "But that's all behind me now."  
  
"Yes Sir Veggie," the little guy smiled. Vegeta sighed and smiled.   
  
"Approaching Planet Tree," the computer announced through out the ship.  
  
"Already!" Vegeta stood up glaring out the screen at the round green planet. "But, I was a few days away from it!"  
  
"My people wanted your ship," Zergon joined Vegeta barely reaching his ankle. "They could repair a ship but we can not build on from scrap. We are trying to get off of our planet; our population is growing to rapidly. We were planing on stealing your ship and keeping you as a slave."  
  
"Well, that clears up the size difference," Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Buckle up," the computer ordered.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Zergon as he realised the planet was MUCH closer then he had thought.  
  
"Hold on!" Vegeta strapped himself in and squeezed his eyes shut as they bounced through the atmosphere. Zergon buried his face in Vegeta's tee shirt and gripped is. Vegeta clung to the armrests as if his life depended on it. Suddenly he was thrown forward as they landed with a jolt.  
  
"I hate landing," Zergon muttered his face still buried in Vegeta's shirt.   
  
"You got that right," Vegeta agreed standing up. They exited the large space ship and Vegeta capsuled it. Placing it back in his capsule case he lifted Zergon back on his shoulder. "Ok kid, let's find Goku!"  
  
"Kid Sir Veggie?" Zergon asked in surprised. "What is kid?"  
  
Vegeta giggled running his hand through his short black hair and spiky bangs. "If you're coming to Earth, you have a LOT to learn!"  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Thank you Son Goku!" the tall brown man shook the Earth Saiyan's hand. "We are in your debt!"  
  
"No problem!" Goku smiled and put a hand behind his head. "I was just glad to help out! Oh look at the time Chichi is gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!"  
  
"WAIT!" a shrill voice rang over the lush forest. The Tree people looked up to see a small black haired boy running over the green hill. He had dark blue jeans and a light blue tee shirt. His hair was short and disleveled as he ran franticly. Goku paused, his finger on his forehead.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goku!" the boy panted. "I found you!"   
  
"What do you want!" the towering giant stood over the small boy, his green hair whipping in the breeze.  
  
"I have talk to Son Goku!" Vegeta panted. "It's about Earth!"  
  
"What?!" Goku pushed passed the chief.   
  
"There's a new enemy!" Vegeta caught his breath. "There's no way to beat them! We have to get to New Namek and wish them gone!"  
  
"Do I know you?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Of course!" Vegeta waved his hand. "It's me Vegeta!"  
  
"Er, Vegeta, I knew you were short but isn't this a bit much?"  
  
"Don't even Goku," Vegeta glared. "I don't have time for this! I have proof of the new enemy!" he pulled out a capsule from his pocket. "I swiped the papers from Gohan!"  
  
"Gohan can't beat them?" Goku jumped in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're here!" Krillin sounded the alarm from the top of the house. "Battle stations!"  
  
The burnt out house became a flourish of activity at those words. Yamcha and Chouzu grabbed Bulma and Chichi, quickly flying them to a 'safe' area. Tein and blond Lunchi took up positions on either side of the house ready to jump in if needed. Gohan, Goten and Trunks met the huge orange hair villain. 18, Krillin, Marron and Pan braced themselves on the roof. Tranculus grinned his dopey grin.  
  
"So, ya wanta fight?" he got in his battle position. A small metallic figure on his shoulder cackled. The tiny spider-like creature crawled up on the orange hair.  
  
"I am Olios!" he yelled. They saw the little guy for the first time clearly. His right side was robotic with three spider legs and flashing lights. He had one eye and half a mouth on his organic side. That side was deprived of legs, instead he had three peg like sticks holding him out. He had a horn coming out of his black furry half, the yellow clashing with the red blood shot eyes. He had a long arm with tentacle-like fingers, each poking a button on a device attached to Tranculus's neck.  
  
"Yea well I'm Son Gohan!" Gohan raised his hands in attack mode.  
  
"I remember you!" Olios's metal legs clinked together. "Tranculus here almost killed you! So sorry!"  
  
"Well, I'm strong now!" Gohan boasted. "And, I have my brother and friend here, each equal in power to me!"  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to you kid," the spider smirked. "But Tranculus here is a very special android. You see all the energy you have, including psychical blows, will be absorbed. He is bombproof so every time you fight him he will only get stronger! Your last attack doubled his power, pity the rest of the world didn't put up as good of a fight."  
  
"Well big bro," Goten said to his brother. "There's always Gotenks."  
  
"Last resort," Gohan muttered. "Vegeta is going to get Goku right? If they make the right wish this will all be over with out any of us dying." At that he glanced over at his daughter.  
  
"Don't worry," Trunks told Gohan. "No thing will happen to Pan." He clenched his teeth turning to the cackling spider. "I promise."  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day?" Olios said highly amused. "Or will I have to make the first move?"  
  
"You're on!" Gohan yelled and leapt at the orange-headed goon.  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Stupid rain! It may keep me writing but I can't leave the house!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I do not own the legendary Dragonball Z. I own my shrine and sacrfice table to it, my collection of pictures and fan pics but the al mighty Goku and Vegeta are not mine, **^o^**  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"So, I have to get to Planet Namek?" Goku asked. Vegeta, Zergon and Goku were seated around a wooden table. The tree tribe were gathered around them listening.  
  
"Yup," Vegeta nodded. "We have to call the Dragon."  
  
"I want to go to Earth!" Goku slammed his fist on the table. "I can knock out this Tranculus guy!"  
  
"But if not, at least get me to Namek!" Vegeta pleaded. "Then I can do the wish!"  
  
"Well," Goku shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Thanks a ton Goku!" Vegeta smiled in relief. "I know this Olios and Tranculus guy, they are unbeatable!"  
  
"Oh," Goku said still a little surprised at the new Vegeta. "Are you sure you are Vegeta?"  
  
"Positive," Vegeta sighed. "Now, let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Pan watched as Tranculus drove a fist into Gohan's unprotected stomach. Gohan coughed a little, blood sprouting from his mouth. He gave a weak laugh.   
  
"Oh, I see," Olios gave a wicked grin. "You really think you are stronger then my drone. I hate to burst your bubble, but you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Oh no," Gohan grinned despite the trickle of blood running from his mouth. "I haven't even started!" he smirked as his hair flashed and his eyes changed colour.  
  
"Go dad," Pan clenched her fist ready to jump in at any second.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you again Goku!" the Elder of the Tree Tribe waved as Goku placed a hand on his forehead.   
  
"No problem!" Goku grinned. Then they fazed out of sight. Vegeta looked around. They had landed on New Namek, right in front of the eldest Namek's face. The old Namek jumped and clutched his chest.  
  
"Don't do that Goku!" he gasped. "You'll make me die sooner!"  
  
"Sorry," Goku apologised confused. "Vegeta and I were wondering, do you have the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yes, we were planning on making a wish today," the Namek said. "They are gather right there." he pointed outside the door of the building they were in. Goku and Vegeta dashed out the door.  
  
"Ok, I'll make the wish you go to Earth!" Vegeta ordered Goku.   
  
"Right!" Goku disappeared. A small group of green Nameks were gathered around the over-sized orange Dragonballs. Vegeta dashed out and ran to the one saying the password.  
  
"Quick!" Vegeta caught his breath. "I need the wishes! It's for Earth!"  
  
"It's alright," the Elder join the group. "He came with Goku."  
  
One of the warriors looked at Vegeta suspiciously but they stepped aside. The Dragon hover above then in the black sky.  
  
"What do you wish for, and be quick about it!"  
  
"Ask for Tranculus and Olios to be gone from this plain," Vegeta ordered the kid. He nodded and repeated the wish in his native tongue. The Dragon paused his eyes glowing red.  
  
"I can not do that wish," Poruga said. "It is not within my powers to kill someone."  
  
"Um," Vegeta paled. "Can you make it possible for them to be defeated?"  
  
"I can cancel the chi shield around Olios," the Dragon nodded.  
  
"Do it," Vegeta told the small Namek. The dragon's eyes glowed again.  
  
"It is done, the second wish?"  
  
"Turn me back into myself!" Vegeta said grinning. Zergon on his shoulder looked at him sideways.  
  
"This is not Sir Veggie's body?"  
  
"It can not be done," the Dragon said. "It is a curse made by Shen-long and can only be broken by Shen-long."  
  
"Make the Earth's Dragonballs active!" Vegeta growled.  
  
After hearing the wish in Namek tongue the Dragon spoke of a problem. "If I do that I will need to have twice the time to regain my energy after the third wish. Do you still want to?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the Elder. He nodded his approval. "I will not live for even the time it takes to recharge once and new Dragonballs will have to be made."  
  
"Do it," Vegeta nodded to the translator. Poruga paused then announced it was done.  
  
"And the third wish?"  
  
"Me and Zergon to Earth," Vegeta smirked. The Dragon's eyes glowed and Vegeta and Zergon disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan as he dropped to the ground. Goten look in horror at Tranculus.  
  
"Next!" Olios called laughing like a manic. Goten growled at the off handed manner he had defeated Gohan. His hair flashed gold to as he burst into Super Saiyan. But it didn't stop there. His passed to Super Saiyan 2, then 3. He grinned cockily at the enemy.  
  
"You're going down!" Goten launched his attack at the dim Tranculus.  
  
"Dad," Pan knelt by her father. She grabbed his bag of Senzu beans. Popping on into his mouth she had to grab one of his broken bones to wake him up. "Chew the Senzu ok?"  
  
Gohan nodded weakly his jaw already working. In a matter of seconds he sat up still covered in blood but fully healed. He and his daughter watched silently at the fight between Goten and Tranculus. It was no match. Goten dropped to the ground beat up. Gohan tossed a Senzu to Trunks who fed it to Goten. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Vegeta, hurry up!"  
  
"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice distracted the fighters. Gohan turned in disbelief to his legendary father.   
  
"Dad!" he yelled. Olios laughed.   
  
"Oh goody another play toy!"  
  
"So, you must be Olios," Goku turned to him. "I've heard a lot about you and your friend."  
  
"This dim-witted fool?" Olios pointed to the over-sized carrot top. "Friend never. I am his creator, he is nothing but a drone, helpless without me! I guess you would all like to know why you will all die. This all ties into Vegeta."  
  
"As always," Goten muttered.  
  
"Freeza ordered my planet destroyed, we were worthless as slaves and our planet was small and cold. It was turned over to Vegeta as training. He killed us all individually, except me of course. I escaped on his ship a stowaway of you will. I was found by a girl on Freeza's planet. She repaired me and made me her 'pet'. I killed her of course. I built Tranculus here and I came to seek revenge. You will all die but not until you all suffer."  
  
"Was it you who wished Vegeta to be a kid!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Actually, I wished him to be a kid in another timeline. How did you know?"  
  
"You plan back fired, Vegeta is here!" Goten sneered. Olios got a look of surprise. Then he threw back his head and laughed. He laughed deep and almost joyful.  
  
"This is even better then I planed!" he chuckled. "Now he can see me kill his friends and family!"  
  
"I don't think so," a small voice caused everybody to look in that direction. Vegeta stood in the bloodily battle field a look of determination. "Goku, aim for Olios!"  
  
"You can't hurt me!" Olios said grinning. "I have a shield around me, not even the most powerful warrior can penetrate it!"  
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded and Goku started powering up.  
  
"Ka..."  
  
"Olios check, your shield is gone!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Me..."  
  
"What! Impossible!" Olios shrieked franticly pressing buttons on a device.  
  
"Ha..."  
  
"Poruga sends his best wishes," Vegeta stood in his Saiyan pose, arms over his chest and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Me..."  
  
"No, this can't happen!" Olios wailed. "This isn't happening!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku launched the attack right at Olios.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Olios disappeared in a brilliant flash.   
  
The Z gang stood in shock for a few minutes. It started with Goten, a stray chuckle. Then Trunks started the bags lifting from his eyes. Then the whole gang joined in. Finally Gohan sat up wiping his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'd better go tell Bulma and Chichi," he and Goku left the scene.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better find the Dragonballs," Krillin said. "It'll be pretty funny to have Vegeta as a kid for a year."  
  
"Not likely," Vegeta smiled. "The Namek Dragonballs restored the Earth's. I claim one of those wishes for myself! I do NOT plan on staying a weak child for too long!"  
  



	19. Chapter 20

A New Problem  
  
Author's Note: Yea! I'm back! Sorry but I've been a little busy, with my horse show (I got a sixth due to my luck with coin toss ups!) and other stuff. I know that this is chapter 20 not 19, but 19 is only the Dragonball hunt. If you really want me to do it, give me some suggestions on where the Dragonballs should be! I only really have one. Anywho, this is the last part before the sequel! Yea!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do (not) own Dragonball/Z/GT. It is (not) all mine and (not) only mine.   
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Dragon Arise!" Goku raised his hands to the black sky. The seven orange Dragonballs glowed and reformed to the huge Shen-long.  
  
"Say your 2 wishes and be gone!"  
  
"I wish to be returned to normal!" Vegeta said eagerly. His companion Zergon nodded grinning with his little fangs showing. The dragon's eyes glowed red.  
  
"Look!" someone cried as Vegeta was covered in the red glow. Zergon squeaked and jumped off wqtching in a mix of horror and amazement as everyone did at Vegeta's mutating body. A bright white flash caused everyone to yell and cover their eyes.  
  
Zergon looked up first at the bigger Saiyan standing in place of the small Veggie. Vegeta looked at his hands in amazement. His usually cold face spilt into a cross between a smile and a smirk. Bulma was the first to rush forward and swept up in Vegeta's arms. She laughed as he spun her around and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
"And the second wish?" the dragon boomed drawing everybody's attention from the couple to the gigantic Shen-long.  
  
"For all the bad things Olios and Tranculus did to be gone!" Zergon tried to yell in an impressive deep voice but failed as he slipped into his high squeaky voice. The dragon chuckled along with the rest as his eyes glowed. The dreary landscape brightened. Trees and flowers sprouted in the barren field and animals looked around in confusion before running from the threat in the sky.  
  
"See you in a year!" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma again. She traced his jaw line.  
  
"Well I see you are back to yourself now," she grinned wickedly.  
  
"I'm glad that's over!" Gohan ran a hand through his hair and laughed. The rest joined in, happy over the defeat of an enemy. All but Zergon. Something played in the back of his mind. The little bug was gone but the other alien wasn't destroyed. One of the powers of a Glaiver was the ability to feel the end of a battle. This one had only just begun.  
  
* * *   
  
Far away, deep in space, safe from the clutches of good, a figure approached a throne.   
  
"Master, Olios was destroyed."  
  
"Is the android intact?" the cold voice sent shivers up the man's back.  
  
"Yes master," he said from his kneeled position. "His absorption ability saved him from the chi blast."  
  
"Olios disappointed me," the cruel voice echoed down the dark stone corridor of the ship. "But these, Saiyans anger me greatly. We will dispose of them immedently. Dispatch the Insect Group."  
  
"Master do you feel that much power is really needed?" the man asked in surprise looking up at the shadowed figure.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?"  
  
"No Master," the man apologised quickly looking down again.  
  
"Good, because no one has questioned my orders. You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes Master," the man quickly stood up and hurried away. The dark figure turned his chair so he was looking out the large window behind him. The endless black sky dotted with stars cast a light shine over his face.  
  
"Soon, I will conquer all of this," the voice chuckled. "I will succeed where others have failed miserably. But first the Earth Saiyan have to be eliminated."  
  
* * *   
  
In a space port a few galaxies away, a teenager sighed. The waitress poured him another cup of a steaming red liquid. He smiled his thanks and gulped it down quickly.   
  
"Well," he said to himself. "I'd better get going." He picked up his bag beside him and stood up leaving the large bar to the ships. Stretching he settled on one of them. Making sure no one saw him he walked over to the small round ball ship. He knocked on the side the way he had seen the owners doing and it open up. Quickly getting inside before anyone saw him, he walked over to the main control pad.   
  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a small machine. Attaching it to the controls he order the ship to take off.   
  
  
  



End file.
